The Mission: Capture The 'Yuuri Shibuya'
by Midnight Vampyre
Summary: Wolfram is tired of not having Yuuri love him so he does something about it. It’s a mission! A mission regarding his honor so he'll do anything to succeed. humour/romance...funny things...not good with summaryies. I recommend you read the story...
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAMER: I do not own any of the character in Kyo Kara Maoh. They belong on ly to their respective owners. Ok?

Rating?: Teen

Summary: Wolfram is tired of not having Yuuri love him so he does something about it. It's a mission.

The Mission: Seduce Yuuri Shibuya.

Chap 1:

Poor Yuuri. He still did not comprehend how clever Wolfram could really be. And Wolfram…was forever forgetting that Yuuri's innocence (and wimpy-ness of course) always ruined his careful planned plans.

Such traits I tell you, make them perfect lovers.

Wolfram decided it was time. Today would be THE day. It was time to seduce Yuuri Shibuya once and for all. With everything he had. He had to seduce the wimp to keep his pride as the Moahs fiancé. I mean, to be the fiancé he had to also be Yuuri's lover right? So that's what he would become as Yuuri would become his. No matter what.

x-x-x-x

Wolfram woke up. He had planned this carefully. It was a master plan and Wolfram's mouth curled into a smile as he lay on the large bed beside Yuuri happily imagining how his plan would work out and what the result would be...mhm. Nice mental images.

Yuuri moaned turning in bed "Argh…"

Wolfram in his most seductive voice and pose moved closer to Yuuri and leaned to his ear whispering. "Yuuri…" Only honey would have been sweeter then his voice…

Yuuri, who was still deep in the realms of sleep and oblivious to everything else, just fixed the covers underneath his chin.

Wolfram tried again but, this time his smooth legs almost got tangled up in his stupid nightdress. (Wasn't it for women anyway?)

He began again softly, "Yuuri, I was thinking… that today……"

Just then the door burst open at ferocious speed and in bounded the ever overly- emotional Gunter all happy and joyful. Wolfram's insides burned with red hot anger.

"Maoh!... I have wonderful news!" Gunter practically sang to Yuuri.

Wolfram glared. His precious moment had been ruined. Right now, he hated everything. The world. Gunter, the castle, the mice that were in the castle and even his pink nighty. Especially his pink nighty because it was because of this EVIL and PINK nighty that his legs had gotten tangled and he had not told Yuuri what he wanted to in time.

Everything in the world it seemed was conspiring against him. Evil, evil world.

-

Wolfram folded his arms and just glowered at Gunter while Gunter himself was oblivious to the fiery gaze and excitedly tapped the Moahs arm to wake him up. "Maoh, my dear Maoh please wake up. The sun had risen so you should rise with it too…"

Yuuri finally opened his eyes a slight crack and asked sleepily "What's the problem?"

Gunter jumped up and down and his eyes sparkled inhumanly as he told Yuuri the news, "We are going to go on a picnic today by the lake where there is water. All the food has already been prepared. We are only waiting for you and Wolfram to get ready and then we shall leave. It is beautiful there at the picnic site…not as beautiful as you of course." Gunter quickly added staring dreamily at Yuuri.

Yuuri didn't seem to hear the last part of what Gunter had said. Which was probably a good thing.

Yuuri was still half asleep so he just smiled (causing Gunter to melt all over the floor) nodded, and pulled the covers aside. Then he dragged himself out of bed not noticing that he wasn't wearing a shirt (it had been hot last night ((the weather kind of hot...lol))).

Wolfram's eyes followed Yuuri milk chocolate back as he walked away. Wolfram didn't exactly want to look but for some reason he couldn't take his eyes of the smooth back as the manly muscles moved underneath the skin and Yuuri's hair just brushed his broad shoulders that were just so grabable…..Wolfram sighed a little in longing then, all of a sudden he realized he was supposed to be angry so he stood up straight and then looked at Gunter.

Gunter just kept watching until Yuuri's naked back disappeared. His eyes glistened and in his mind he was having a classic "Yuuri-moment"...Also known as a Yu-me-moment.

As Yuuri's form disappeared out the door, Günter's eyes turned to Wolfram and were stopped dead in their tracks.

In Wolfram's eyes resided a burning fire. A raging fire. It was almost as if Gunter could feel the flames of deep hate directed toward him. Wolfram was not feeling very nice right now.

Gunter could be clueless sometimes but he was not dumb. Just like how a small animal would back away from a big animal, Gunter slowly backed out the door. He did not say a word because that might have resulted in fatal consequences. And soon Wolfram could hear a pair of feet running daintily away.

Wolfram was pissed and it showed so he just sat there on the edge of the bed in his ridiculous pink nighty. He was angry that his plan had been foiled. He had planned on not letting Yuuri escape the bed today. And where was Yuuri now?...definitely not on the bed. Wolfram felt like a failure. He wanted Yuuri. On. The. Bed…Now.

Damn it. The world really was conspiring against his love life.

But Wolfram was a believer. He was a winner and not a quitter and he would get his way today. In the end he would most definitely win. He decided that he would carry out his plan. It would just have to be a little modified and what he didn't know he would just make up on the way. He would hurdle over all the obstacles the God of ruined-love-lives was throwing at him. Just like he did with Gwedals stuffed animals. Hurdle over then that is.

All would be good. He would see to that. But now the big question.

What would be the best thing to wear to impress Yuuri? He didn't want to show tooooo much skin but too little was not enough and and…argh. He was thinking like girl! He didn't want to think like a girl. He wasn't a **girl**. Wait. That's it. Right now Yuuri was probably in the bath.

Hmm…The bath. Now that was a good place. Nice steamy place with water and little clothing and solitary. Wolfram thought that was a perfect place. Quickly, Wolfram's crafty-like mind came up with THE plan. He would call this: Attempt # 2: Mission Seduce Yuuri Shibuya.

And this time, he would succeed.

XXX

Well People. That was the first chapter. I hoped that you enjoyed that little bit of writing. If you wish to know more then review. Because you know, if you don't review then I won't be encouraged to write.

SO REVIEW..and tell me what you thought.

Or. Read another of my fanfics.

It all up to you!

XX


	2. Chap 2: Discovery of the Stink

Disclaimer: Honestly. I do NOT own Kyo kara Maoh…because the already belong to someone else.

--hope you like this chap….review ok?...i really like it when I get long reviews..the more I get..the more pleased I become..---

**Chapter 2**:** Discovery of the Stink**

Wolfram felt happy again. He was a being of ever changing emotions. If he got a 'sign' that Yuuri loved him in ANY way, then he would be happy, very very happy…but, if he got any sort of sign that Yuuri did not necessarily love him/or care for him (more then a friend) then he would become depressed.

In a way, Yuuri was always changing Wolfram's mind.

-x-x

Wolfram sat on bed thinking. About Yuuri of course. Most of what he thought about somehow could be indirectly connected to Yuuri.

So he thought: Yuuri was going to the baths. Baths equals steam. Steams equals heat. Steam and heat equal getting hot. Getting hot equals less clothing…Wolfram liked the way this was heading. Heh. He smiled once again. Smoothly, the blonde jumped out of bed and quickly found the skinny black trunks that he hid underneath the bed in case of emergencies. He never knew when he might need it. When Yuuri would change his mind or something so he always chose to be prepared.

Quickly, Wolfram pranced his way to the washroom. Yuuri had had a washroom installed into his room cause...well…it was what his subjects wanted to give him as a gift. Considering they didn't exactly have 'private' washrooms in Shin Makaku…and a little 'persuasion' from Wolfram had also helped them make up their minds.

Swiftly, Wolfram changed into the slim trunks. He pulled them on. Snap. Material clung to his smooth white skin. Small black and sleek. He looked at his skin. Oh so white skin.

He turned and looked at himself in the mirror. Hmm. He was pretty good looking. I mean, both guys and girls loving him and wanting him must be sign right? Thought he had very low self confidence in that department. He didn't think of himself of gorgeous and quite smex worthy, (though many others did). Yuuri would never see him in that way.  
Golden locks, Crystal azure eyes and a white lithe thing of a body. But this was not enough!! Not to tempt Yuuri it was not enough. His eyebrows furrowed. What was he lacking?...Wolfram thought…what could it be…

Perfume. Yes perfume was what he needed. Perfume was what he lacked.

He shouldn't just look nice, he should smell nice too. That should catch Yuuri attention and make him want him… Wolfram laughed slowly. This was wonderful. He thanked his mind for that awesome idea and dabbed some of the closest thing he could find that said 'perfume' on it.

As soon as he put it on he felt like he had done something wrong. He sniffed himself. He smelled quite fine so then what was this feeling of dread? The blonde shook his head at himself in the mirror, silently scolding himself.

With a determined expression, he picked up a little towel from the bed and started to walk out of the room…when he smelled something…suspicious. He turned around. What was that smell. He tried to ignore it. He was on a scared mission. A mission that held his honor in the balance. Making Yuuri fall in love with him was his plan dammit and NO suspicious smell was going to get in his way, (though it smelled stinky and very close).

Wolfram started walking toward the bath with grim determination putting the events of this dreadful morning behind him. He walked down the large hallways of the castle.

Yuuri, Wimp, Yuuri…that was all his mind could think about. That black on black punk. May be that was unhealthy?

Oh well. It was to late now. Wolfram was already on this mission and his honour would not let him drop the mission until he had completed it. Wolfram reached the large wooden doors that led to the bath chambers. This was it. The place where his plan would take place. The witness to his future victory. Him and Yuuri would talk about how Yuuri first confessed his love to Wolfram in the bath and they did...*-bleep-* and *-bleep-*..and how Wolfram was to shy to do any *-bleep-*…

He nodded to himself and cursed the wimp for making him do this. He took in a deep breath….and smelled that stink again. Where in the world was it coming from? It was if it was following him around.

Whatever. No time to think about that. He had a wimp to seduce. With that he opened the door and took a step in…and prayed to his god that he didn't hyperventilate.

X_X..

Chap is kinda short but then…my life is busier then before.

Anyway…review...cause it really does help and my black heart feel a little good inside.

Hope you enjoyed that.

Again…the button is below you…so you might as well….review that is…


	3. Chap 3: The Stink Always Wins

I know its been while …I apologize.

**Chapter 3: The Stink Always Wins**

x-x-x

Wolfram took a deep dragging breath and hoped and prayed that all would go well this time. He WOULD seduce the wimp. The wimp WOULD fall madly and irrevocably in love with him and everyone (Wolfram specially) would be very HAPPY. Yes. That is how it would all be. If only his plan worked.

As Wolfram took a step inside, a blast of warm air smacked into him, causing him to blink. It was veeerrrryyy steamy here. One could hardly see anything. But Wolfram wasn't here to see the scenery no, he was here to Yuuri. And that was it.

Wolfram saw Yuuri lying in the water with his back resting on the side and his eyes closed. His face looked serene. Like it did when he was asleep. (Wolfram secretly looked at his serene expression a lot then.)

Wolfram stared. Oh how marvelous Yuuri looked like that. All cloths-less and with water dripping off his firm body like pearls slipped off silk. Wolfram sighed. Such was his prize. If his plan succeeded.

All of a sudden, Yuuri opened his eyes and immediately caught Wolfram staring at him Wolfram had a weird look in his eyes Yuuri noticed.

"Wolfram?"

Wolfram blinked. The magnificent alabaster statue with black hair could speak! ...Wolfram snapped back to reality. Yuuri was talking to him.

"W-what?!" The blonde could feel his cheeks starting to turn the tell-tale red.

Yuuri's head tilted a little. "Are you alright?"

"Y-YA!" Wolfram couldn't help but speak loudly.

"Well, maybe you should go to Gisele later because I think you might have a fever." He paused, "Your face is all red."

Wolfram turned redder. "Don't worry about me wimp! Take care of yourself."

"Ok" Yuuri just looked at him oddly as Wolfram slipped into the water. "Wimp" he whispered.

Yuuri turned his face away as Wolfram got closer and slipped into the water.

Was the wimp laughing at him? NO!...would he… He WOULDN'T! (What Wolfram doesn't know is that Yuuri is actually kinda blushing but of course, Wolfram is too irrational and jumps to conclusions to realize that.)

Wolfram was putting himself through mental torture. He screamed inside his head. Argh. The plan wasn't going as planned. Yuuri was supposed to have been captivated by the heavenly image of Wolfram in his little trunk all glistening in the mist, not told him he might have a fever! Couldn't Yuuri ever do anything Wolfram wanted him too?

Wolfram, despite his shrinking faith in his plan decided to go along with it for now. Really, what other choice did that poor blonde have? He moved closer to Yuuri, pretending that he had dropped his bar of soap.

"Whoops!...my soap slipped." Yuuri opened his eyes and turned back towards Wolfram.

"What happened?"

"A...my soap…slipped…somewhere…"

Yuuri immediately offered his help and rushed over to where Wolfram was gliding through the water like a …mermaid. "Here let me help you look, but be careful not to slip on it."

Wolfram nodded. Yuuri came right up to him. It was becoming a little hard to speak coherently due to the closeness of Yuuri's body. It would have mattered this much on normal occasion but this was Yuuri's NAKED body we're talking about. Lean muscles barely hidden by beautiful pale-gold skin…Wolfram tried to look away. His face was getting warmer. But he couldn't. Look away that is. From Yuuri's supple body.

Both boys were standing up now. (Author: I'm not quite sure why they are standing…)

They thought, for some weird reason, that standing might help them find the soap faster. Finding the soap was the priority now.

This standing up was actually quite dumb because now they could seriously injure themselves if they slipped and fell. Both were baka. Idiots.

Yuuri bent down to search the bottom of the tiles in the water with his hands.

"Wolfram did you drop it here?"

"Yes, it…slipped out of my hand." He said in a rushed manner.

Yuuri didn't seem to notice this but his face…was in a very bad place.

"A-a Yuuri?"

Yuuri very innocently turned his face around and realized that his face was in a very bad situation. His nose was just inches away from a part of Wolfram that the sun never shined on. A part clad in a very small tight, stretchy piece of material. A part that made him known the world as a male rather then a female (as some men fanaticized him to be). His thing.

Yuuri face caught on fire and he stumbled backwards, arms flailing. And found the soap. He found it by accident really. As he stumbled he stepped onto the bar of soap so he fell forward. Right into Wolfram who was already red as a tomato and rendered speechless. Heh. Right into Wolfram's fair arms. It couldn't have been better.

Both boys fell backwards with very surprised expressions.

Yuuri was lying on top of Wolfram who was almost submerged in scented water. Wolfram had caught Yuuri and had then caught himself from smashing into the tiles by pushing his arm out backwards.

"Owww." Yuuri said. Yuuri's hands were on either side of Wolfram's slender pale body. Caging him down.

Yuuri's face was on Wolfram's bare chest and at that odd moment, Wolfram couldn't help but think that Yuuri black hair tickled.

"Owh, Wimp."

Yuuri looked up and caught sight of Wolfram pinched face just inches above his. Looking down at him, concerned. Those piercing azure eyes looked at him intensely and if Yuuri had been standing he would have fallen because his knees felt weak. Wolfram's pink lips were pillars of love that he seemed to want to express his own to…ah...such moist looking lips. I bet they would be soft…and both boys were surrounded by mist and Wolfram's chest underneath his own felt so…

Wait!!! What was he thinking!!? Was he gay? NO!

Yuuri's face had an emotion a second passing over it and Wolfram caught this.

"Are you okay? Did you hit anything?"

Yuuri looked at him. Why was his heart pounding so? What was this stupid demanding feeling like the beast that could not be tamed? He could feel it was beginning of something…

x-x-x-x

Wolfram as well was feeling very strong emotions. Yuuri. Oh Yuuri. Why was it so that he would always land in such tempting positions!!??? He was lying on top of him. When Yuuri looked up at him with those fathomless black eyes, something just burned inside Wolfram. And it wasn't just his fire magic. Yuuri might dismiss Wolfram's love as just some odd infatuation and that was what it had been in the beginning, but now…_now_…it was something else. Yuuri's hair looked so soft, it felt soft on his chest. His lips looked to inviting. If he just leaned a little up and just pulled Yuuri a little towards…

"Do you smell that **stick**?"

Yuuri ruined the moment. Oh he ruined it! Wolfram mentally screamed. Everything had been going so well, not exactly planned but still good and then...Yuuri had to mention some stinky smell to ruin everything. The cosmos was planning against him! Planning against his honest love towards Yuuri.

Yuuri realized what position he was in. Blushing...hmm… (Yuuri was blushing… this was new)...Maybe this plan had not been completely fruitless; Yuuri took his body off of Wolfram's lithe one. Wolfram regretted it a little. No matter how emotionally tense it had been…it had been a **good **emotionally tense moment.

"Wolf…do you smell that?"

"Smell what?" Wait. Yuuri had called him 'wolf'. Wolf was an affectionate name!

"That smell...something like rotting vegetables."

Wolfram had a sneaking suspicion where the smell was coming from. Oh man. Today was just not his day.

Yuuri looked at him. "Wolfram, did you put something on?"

Wolfram looked away. "Maybe."

"You did didn't you?"

Wolfram glared at the water. Stupid water. Stupid tiles. Stupid idiotic soap. It was all the fault on unanimated objects.

"Did you put on the perfume in the washroom?"

Wolfram glared upwards. "Why?"

Yuuri couldn't help but laugh… "You did, didn't you?"

Wolfram could feel himself turning a little red. He folded his arms across his chest. Yuuri continued trying desperately to hold on to his laugh. "That was a experiment meant for Gunter by Anissina. I can't believe you tired it."

"I didn't try it. It fell on me."

"Ya right Wolfram."

Wolfram blushed.

Yuuri started to get out of the water. "Well wolfram, see you later."

Wolfram didn't say anything. His life sucked. He had ruined his own plan. It was because he thought the perfume would help. He didn't. It ruined it!!...NOOOO... Wolframs anguished scream ran thought his head and he sunk back into the water. Drowning was a painful death. He would rather die protected Yuuri, so he pushed himself out of the water.

Now what was he going to do??!

Another plan. What could he do? What was he good at?

Wolfram thought. He as beautiful. He was good at being beautiful. People told him so. But he didn't think only that could seduce Yuuri. He had tried that on before...in bed. He remembered a cold bed when he woke up. Yuuri had just gotten up and left. That had been a failure.

Wolfram could fight! Yes. He would show Yuuri how his awesome body moved when he was one with the sword. Yes that was what he would do. Wolfram got up with a spray of water as he energetically jumped out of the water.

He ran out the door and down the hallway and it was only when he heard the shrieks of the female servants did he realize that…he was only wearing short shorts. Tight little black shorts. Heh. What a delightful sight.

x-x-x

I know I know. I am a failure as an author. I haven't written for a while. That is because I forgot about this fanfic. Really. I was working on my own stories. Heh. Well. I wrote this all within 2 hours so it is not the best, but I got inspired to write once again while watching amv's on . heh. Also, I hate when authors don't finish their stories.

Anyway. Comment ok? And stay awhile to see how it all ends…because there is still a little more I have in mind.

Later.

-bite-


	4. Chap 4: Bedroom Encounter

**Chapter 4: Bedroom Encounter.**

Wolfram ran his nimble fingers though his amber hair. The blonde was in the washroom **again** checking out his reflection. For his plan to work he must look…what did Yuuri say good looking men in his world were called?...ah, yes... '**hot'**. He must look this 'hot' thing for Yuuri. Everything he did seemed to be for Yuuri but that stupid wimp just wouldn't notice.

Wolfram tried a smile at the mirror. To practice you see. So he smiled. Till all his teeth showed. And his fleshy gums. The skin on his cheeks was pulled tight. He looked constipated.

His shoulder slumped and he sighed. This was hopeless. Was ALL this worth the attention of the wimp?

Yes. It was. Such a hopeless fool he was.

Wolfram mind rushed through the possibility. He had a beautiful body, yes? Then he undoubtedly had a cunning mind (you know, cause he was beautiful). Wolfram tried to smile at his reflection. That didn't really work out for him.

If only, that stupid stink had not gotten in his way…then he would be having his way with Yuuri right now. That baka wimp was too clueless to do anything and as his fiancé Wolfram had to do everything. Life was too cruel to the beautiful.

Wolfram walked out of the washroom peeking outside to make sure no one had followed him here. The maids had looked quite excited when he had run down that hall with his miny-shorts. He shivered. The lustful looks on their faces had been quite a sight…now if only Yuuri got that look when he saw him...and thought the things that maids were thinking when they saw him…and if only Yuuri wanted to have his way with Wolfram…Wolfram was getting off track again.

Quickly he focused back to the plan. With a swish of his blonde locks, he strode over to the window. And that was when it hit him. Plan (Attempt) # 2.

Wolfram had many talents. He was gorgeous, he was beautiful, he was unearthly, he was beautiful, he was pretty, he was a good talker, he was compassionate, he was beautiful and he was almost the best swordfighter. Second only to perhaps Conrad (or Gunter) (whatever).

Point was: Yuuri would probably fall madly in love with him, if he saw Wolfram fighting bare-chested with manly sweat dripping off him and with an uber manly fighter's grace. Wolfram eyes lit up with joy. Yes. Yes. This was it. The way. The plan to use on that slippery Shibuya. You could practically hear the wings flapping as Wolfram reached 7th heaven. Finally having a brain with the bod was paying off!! Oh yes!!

Suddenly, just when Wolfram was about to jump up in a victory shout, he heard the ominous sound of an opening door.

Oh crap. Someone was coming in. Wolfram decided to do what any other 'sane' makoku would do in his situation. He made a nose dive for the bed covers.

And just in time too. Who ever had opened the door came in and Wolfram dared himself not to breath. If he did, them his tummy would move and bam!... he would get caught. And Wolfram hated to get caught when he didn't want to be. Now, with Yuuri…being caught might not necessarily be a bad thing. Heh…Heh.

It seemed some higher authority was smiling down on him. Or perhaps sadistically grinning at him for it was indeed Yuuri that came in through those doors.

Oh Crap. Wolfram tried his absolute best not to move. He didn't want Yuuri to see him this way right now. He wanted Yuuri to see him when he looked…what was that?...ah …yes…that 'hot'. That's what he wanted. He wanted Yuuri to want him.

But Yuuri was in the room now and Wolfram must learn to deal with the facts. However confusing and heart racing they were.

Wolfram tried not to breath. It was hard. I mean, him and Yuuri were in a room 'together'. Alone. And Yuuri didn't even know he was there. If Wolfram wanted to, he could jump onto Yuuri right now…and do WHATEVER he wanted and Yuuri would be surprised so you know, it would him time to react. And between the time Yuuri realized what was going on , Wolfram could make many things happen. So, Wolfram controlled himself.

X-X

Yuuri sighed leaning on the wall. He felt tired.

"Wolfram's been acting so strange…"

Wolfram's breath caught at the sound of Yuuri's lips uttering his name. Ahhhh such sweet melody. Heh.

Slowly, Yuuri started to strip. Well, truthfully, Yuuri was only changing his clothes but to Wolfram, it was strip tease. Everything Yuuri seemed to do seemed kinda teasing to Wolfram. "I mean, maybe it's something I did." Yuuri talked to himself. "Maybe I have been kind of harsh on him."

Yuuri's pants were on the floor and Wolfram's heart was in his mouth. This was AWKWARD. Yummy scenery but awkward to be enjoying it like this. But it was all totally ok. Wolfram was his fiancé after all. Seeing fiancé's naked body was OK. Or so Wolfram tried to assure himself.

Yuuri wasn't completely naked. He still had that ridiculously tiny black Speedo on. They were tiny, but at least it was SOME kind of coverage of that essential part. Not that much was left to the imagination.

Yuuri though, was oblivious to the inner turmoil of Wolframs thoughts. He was busy changing. Taking stuff on and thinking about what to put on.

With his pants on the floor and his shirt joining it, Yuuri felt free. Hmmm... The wind blowing in from the windows felt cool on his naked skin. Maybe he would go lie down. The big bed looked fluffy and inviting. Hmm…Yuuri stood their in all his Speedo galore and noticed the bed. Really notices it. Wolfram too noticed that Yuuri noticed and prayed that Yuuri wouldn't notice any further. Or else, Yuuri might go Moah on him and say that he demanded 'justice' or being watched changing. But it was OK!!! Wasn't it??!! They were going to get married. He was going to see all of it (and more) some day right?!! They would do 'it' one day!!...Soo…Wolfram was just working himself up into a fit.

Yuuri stared at the bed some more. Something about it looked odd. The bed looked fat. Like it was growing a beer belly. Beds didn't drink so, this was weird.

"This is weird." Yuuri started to walk towards the bed and Wolfram just scrunched his eyes. No! no non nonononnono……no.

Seems that someone heard Wolfram silent hopeless plea. Just and all was to be revealed, (and Wolfram was going to burst a vessel) Conrad voice came.

"Yuuri Hekai! Sword practice is about to start. Could you please come?"

Yuuri jerked away and started to walk to the door when he realized he was missing some things…and quickly started to put on some cloths. Finally realizing how naked he was. Other people wouldn't have minded the sight *caugh* Gunter, *caugh* but Yuuri was not one to strut his stuff. Wolfram did that.

Wolfram let himself breath. But just a little.

"I'm coming Conrad. Just a moment!" Before he knew it, Yuuri had exited the room, tugging on pants.

Slowly, Wolfram pulled the covers back and got out. His face as red. Wow. Wohhh… That had been an experience…

Wolfram just sat in the middle of the bed, trying to compose him self. The wimp was…a fine….person. Nice... Muscles... He had. Wolfram's brain still hadn't fully recovered from the naked exposure he had with Yuuri.

Wolfram shook his head vigorously. The plan! The plan. He had to stick to the plan. Stick like glue.

Wolfram had his determination back (now that he had a refreshed picture of what the prize was.)

Wolfram stood up from the bed. It had to begin . His plan had to be set in motion.

What he was going to do was sword fight. Yuuri was going to sword fight and when he would see Wolfram fighting all manly-like, he was just going to fall in love. Simple as that.

Wolfram nodded and smiled at him self. Sometimes, his own genius-ness surprised him. He liked that…he only prayed Yuuri would like him more.

With a little shake of his tush, Wolfram set out to do the deed. Conquer Yuuri he would…Heh.

X_X_X

I know it's short, but sometimes,

things in life aren't the way you want to be.

This is one of them.

Later.

-bite-


	5. Chap 5: Try a Hand at Sword Fighting

-I have nothing to say-

**Chap 5: Try a hand at sword fighting.**

Wolfram knew his good points. He knew he was gorgeous. He was good looking. He had brains with his brawns. And he was good looking. So why couldn't Yuuri just love him? He wasn't asking much. Just a little cuddling. Maybe a little smooching. Just that Yuuri have undying love and devotion to him. That all. That wasn't asking much was it? Wolfram felt that for Yuuri and it wasn't **that** hard…well, actually (undying devotion, even after death we not part) was. But whatever, Yuuri was maoh, he was supposed to do more then the others right? Ya. Exactly. He nodded to himself.

Wolfram opened the door to the room he was in and walked out. It was time. Time to set his marvelous plan in motion. He was a mastermind after all, so it all came easy to him. Smartness and stuff. (He was also delusional sometimes). Wolfram made his way to the weapon room. There was a certain _zing_ to his stride. The maid watched Wolfram as he proudly made his way to the weapons room. He seems almost abnormally happy. Wolfram was usually never like this.

"Doesn't Wolfram von Belfield seem pleased today?" one of them said.

"I bet its something to do with the maoh…" another replied.

"It's always the maoh you know. I wonder what they did together to make him look to pleased..." all three maids got a dazed look in their eyes as they joined hands and there eyes sparkled.

"I wished I'd been there to see it!!!" all three of them said in unison. They really were such perverts because you know what was probably going through their minds…yup…total perverts.

Wolfram just continued on his mission. Totally unaware. He was oblivious to the maids. And to everything else alwell. If he had heard what they were talking about, he probably would have turned as bright as a red tomato.

Wolfram walked away with a little hmph! Oh boy, was he pumped up about this. His eyes almost seemed to sparkle with his excitement. He could most feel Yuuri in his arms already! Such motivation led him on.

At the weapons room, Wolfram surveyed all the option and finnally settled on one sword. A beautiful sword that hilt was studded with blue rubies (blue ones were quite rare in Shin makakou- not the stupid red ones that lay around everywhere).

Ah, he was sure that fighting with this blue one would bring out the blue in his eyes as His body would almost dance in the air with a grace and hotness that Yuuri was bound ot fall for. Wolfram nodded to himself, putting the sword in a scabbard at his hip. It was a beautiful foolproof plan.

Wolfram made his way to the place. The place where perhaps finally Yuuri would become his. Wolfram saw it all in his mind.

Wolfram would do a couple of his signiture moves. Yuuri would 'oooohh' and 'aaahhh' and ' damn! Your so fine!' at him and that run towards him and jump into his arms. Then wolfram would day to Yuuri 'I knew we were meant to be' and Yuuri would saw with his arms around him 'I was a stupid baka from running away from you my honeybunch' then, they would kiss and Gunter would totally get jealous. And so, Wolfram would then carry Yuuri (bridal style) over to their room smiling happily because…well…they couldn't exactly , you know, 'makeout' in the middle of the courtyard in front of everyone.

Not romantic.

And Wolfram wanted this to be the best.

x-x

In the courtyard, Wolfram arrived. Ah, the sweet scent of Yuuri assaulted his nose. It was always like that, he could always smell Yuuri when he was near. It was like radar. His love-dar. He'd been so used to Yuuri scent (cause be slept beside him every night) that he could smell him anywhere now.

" Conrad, your not fighting seriously!" Yuuri was yelling at Conrad, all sweaty as they exchanged blows.

"Yes I am Hekai." Conrad just smiled sweetly. That bastard thought Wolfram. He had a thing for Yuuri didn't he? Wanted Yuuri all to himself, didn't his brother. To do stuff with him that only **he (his fiancé)** had the right to imagine. Wolfram clenched the sword in his hands then quickly relaxed them. No, he thought, he shouldn't get to angry. Anger was children his mother was always telling him. Conrad was just doing his job by looking after Yuuri. That's it.

"Call me Yuuri, Conrad. You're the one who put that name into my Mother's head."

"All right…Yuuri." His voice rose at the end.

Damn.

And the fighting continued on.

Wolfram glowered. Both HIS fiancé and HIS brother were ridiculously obvious in there flirting. Could they at least have had the decency to not flaunt their love in front of him? He had a heart you know. Others might be keen on ignoring this evident flirting, but Wolfram of course could not take such an insult. It was preposterous behavior!! He had to take action immediately.

"Yuuri!" Wolfram yelled. "Watch me fight!!"

Without waiting for a reply, Wolfram jumped in a pirouette motion and did quite a beautiful slashing move with his sword. It looked as if he was performing an elegant dance with his sword.

Yuuri did stare, that he did, but his reaction was not the one Wolfram had been looking for.

"Wow, Wolfram, you've gotten really good with all this." He smiled at wolfram whose heart skipped a beat, perhaps his plan had worked,…that is until Yuuri looked away, "Now I need Conrad to teach me some more stuff so that I'll be good as you, Right Conrad." HE smiled a sickingly sweet, brotherly (flirty) smile at Conrad.

"Ofcourse Hekai." And Conrad smiled back…

WHY WAS EVERY ONE AFTER HIS WIMP!!

What was a mazaku to do?

Wolfram's shoulders fell in defeat. His hands falling limp, his head dropping. This was it. He couldn't take it anymore. Perhaps this mission had been a failure from the start. A human plane deemed to crash from take off (it was something that Yuuri said). There, he was thinking of Yuuri again. He had to stop this madness.

Wolfram dragged his feet of the training ground and made his way to his room.

Not the room that he shared with Yuuri, but that unused, vacant, lonely, forlorn room that was his only.

Had Wolfram not tried hard enough? He thought he had tried a fair amount in trying to seduce that unwilling and stubborn wimp. He was only a demon after all, he had his limits.

Perhaps Wolfram really wasn't as good looking as he thought he was... But perverts were always after him, saying his was so beautiful…

He fell into the huge bed. Enveloped in lushness. What was going on? He felt so confused. Only Yuuri made his feel sooo confused and he hated this. He liked to be sure of everything.

Maybe this was all wrong. Maybe he should call the engagement off. So Yuuri could do what he obviously wanted to do. Go marry Conrad.

(Authors note- Wolfram of course is known for jumping to conclusions- this way of thinking is normal to him :] )

Wolfram nodded sadly to the inanimate blue wall. He would have to do what was best for the wimp. Stupid hennachoko. It broke his heart, made him ache to burn something to black cinders, but he was a mature mazako. He had to do what any mature mazaku would do.

And he would do just that, set Yuuri free.

But first he would finish burning his bed.

Then he would act like a mature mazaku.

-x-x-

Took me a long time to put this up. But I have a reason. Look to my page to find out.

And comment. Comments keep me a'goin. :]

- plz excuse mistakes (I read this only once and typed in a hurry)


	6. Chap 6:Merely a Picnic

-I own no right to the anime. Oh and thanks to all the ppl who review my fics. I read EVERY one of them and make replies in my head, unfortunately, I don't have time to send them our to all of you so….this is a general big fat thanks.

Chapter 6: Merely a Picnic.

Wolfram's bed had just finished burning. He felt a certain contentment at seeing the burning ambers die and turn from fire red to a dull lifeless black.

Just like how his heart felt. The burning passion in his heart would have to burn out and become a dull black as a remnant at the love he once felt for Yuuri. Ah Yuuri, just saying the name…

His love would probably never end, but he had to try. For Yuuri's sake. Everything was for Yuuri's sake it seemed.

Yuuri probably wouldn't want Wolfram burning down random objects at weird times though. That would probably not be good. He looked at the leftovers of his once grand bed. Wolfram sighed. What was he going to do with himself now?

A sound, and all of a sudden, the door to his chambers burst open.

"WOLFRAM?!!?!??!? Are you alright??? Are you burnt??? Hurt???! ARE YOU THERE??!!"

"Huh?" Wolfram faced his uninvited guest, trying to see who it was. As the smoke cleared slightly, Wolfram saw a red faced Yuuri, standing there. In his room. What the he-

Yuuri's face started to turn angry, he hadn't seen Wolfram yet or heard him because Wolfram had been crouching down in the corner of his room (ready to cry his little heart out as soon as the burning finished), enveloped in smoke.

Yuuri's eyes scanned the ash filled room finding nothing. Yuuri's hair started to drift up and tendrils of water started to flow around him. The maoh was going to come any second…

"Who did this?" a commanding voice came out of Yuuri, "I demand to know who did this atrocity."

Quietly and a little shaken up, Wolfram left his crouching spot (the crying would have to be done later) and made his way to Yuuri. Tentatively he called out, "Yuuri?..." His voice was barely above a whisper. He didn't exactly want to talk to Yuuri right now. Just moments before he had been thinking of his sick shriveled up love filled heart and how he was giving up his sweet innocent (passionate) love and now the cause of all that was standing right in front of him.

There was a pause and all that Wolfram heard was the soft sound of water droplets falling and of whispered breaths.

"…Wolfram?" the voice sounded tentative too. Could Wolfram really be alive Yuuri thought? He had seen the room burning but maybe Wolfram hadn't die-…

"Ya.."

Yuuri stepped out of the smoke curtain and made his way to Wolfram. In soft urgent steps he reached him. "Oh Wolfram, I thought you had been attacked!" He embraced Wolfram. Their bodies molding together as Yuuri pressed his body closer to himself, wanting to assure that what he touched was real. Wolfram felt awkward. When Yuuri did stuff like this, it was really hard form him to give up. Wolfram was a fighter after all, just not when it came to Yuuri though. When Yuuri was like this, body to body, flesh (though clothed) to flesh (yes, it did happen occasionally) it was hard not to just give in and glomp him. But alas, Wolfram had trained himself to resist.

"No Yuuri, I'm fine, I was just uh, burning my bed." Any lie would have been weirder.

Yuuri stepped away when he said that and gave him a odd look. "Burning you bed?"

"Ah-a- yes."

A pause. "Why?"

"Well, the um, colour didn't match my walls so, I had to get rid of it. It was easier to burn it then move it."

Yuuri smiled. "Oh Wolfram, I'd helped you move it you know." Dammit, it was that smile again…

Wolfram looked away swiftly, maintaining a control over his contradicting emotions. "Whatever wimp." He mumbled.

Yuuri, ever the slow one just smiled. Ever the clueless one when it came to certain matters, Yuuri did not realize that what he gave away so freely (his dastardly attractive smiles) were his most craftiest and cunning weapon. They nearly always almost reduced Wolfram to a blonde and pink pulp. And no one reduced mozaku to nasty shapeless pulps. Yuuri was indeed powerful.

"Oh right Wolfram, I actually came to tell you that we're all going on a picnic (before I noticed you room seemed on fire). And you have to come."

Wolfram's eyes widened at the news. What??! A Picnic. No way. How was Wolfram supposed to go on a picnic with Yuuri now that he had given Yuuri up? Going on a picnic with him would not end well, that he knew. He didn't want to go now.

"No Yuuri, I can't go."

Yuuri's face fell slightly, "Why?"

"I just can't"

"Come."

"No."

Yuuri's face became serious. "Wolfram, you are coming."

Wolfram tried to keep a strong face. "No Yuuri I am not."

Yuuri didn't say anything for a moment just staring at him. "Then tell me why."

Wolfram held his gaze for a moment longer but then looked away. "I can't"

"Then you have to come."

"I can't do that either."

Next thing Wolfram knew, Yuuri hand had cupped his chin and made him look in his eyes. Black disks consumed his. "Wolfram, be truthful with me." Wolfram gulped. He couldn't say anything. The black orbs held him captive.

Yuuri's voice was a sensual whisper. "Well, if you can't speak then you can't refuse." A smile crept up his lips. He leaned closer to Wolfram. Their noses just two inches apart. Warm breath on each others faces. "Wolfram, I know you've been acting strange. So, you are going to come with me on this picnic…" He paused. "And we shall talk about your odd…behavior."

Wolfram was silent. He stayed that way for moments. Minutes passed by. Then Yuuri backed away. "We'll be leaving in 15 minutes. You should get ready." He started to walk away. "It's warm outside."

Wolfram stared at Yuuri's receding figure. Only Yuuri had the power to render him speechless. Still his mouth could not form words. He could still feel the fingers on his chin. Wolfram shook his head.

It was better to get this picnic over with. He started to move to his closet. He would wear something light. And Blue. Blue always calmed him down.

Yes, he should get over with the picnic. Wolfram eyed the closet. Now that he thought about it, it didn't really go with the wall colour…

Looks like he would have to burn this too.

-review please.-

School keeps me very busy but review make me smile.


	7. Chap 7: Alls Well That Ends Well

Hi again. Comment so I know you're all still alive and reading. :]

x-x-

**Chapter 7: Alls Well That Ends Well.**

Ok. Wolfram felt a feeling of déjà vu as the smell of burning wood reached his nose. He held a small plank in his hand. He stared at it.

See, what he had done… (because Wolfram thought of himself as not only gorgeous but smart too) was breaking up the closet into burnable pieces. Arm size chunks were the best.

In his hand, he held the burnt remains of what had once been his underwear drawer. He looked at his work table. All the underwear was neatly stacked in small white (and blue) rows.

He blushed at the memory. The maids had always washed them for him until he had caught them once laughing and giggling while they held up the intimate article of clothing in question. From then on, no one touched his underwear but himself. It was safer that way.

He remembered then that he should be getting ready. He was supposed to go to a picnic. He didn't want to though.

His lips tightened then forced them to relax. Wolfram remembered why he was going. His breath caught as he remembered. Ahhhh….

Yuuri's ebony orbs had stared into his eyes. Held him captive, immobile and completely and utterly at their will. How could Wolfram resist something like that? Did water resist to flow. Did the wind resist too blow? No. And Wolfram could not resist Yuuri.

He sighed. He had to stop thinking about Yuuri. Thinking about that right now would be…unhealthy. Especially because one thought would lead to the next and before he knew it, he would be fantasizing about Yuuri with him in a big luxurious blue bed doing all sorts of kink-…stuff…………*ahem*

Clothes. That's what he needed right now. He looked around. He needed to get cloths. Blue would be preferable but really anything would do. Now that he didn't have Yuuri to impress he would just where what ever. Perhaps if he didn't look so attractive, the soldiers at the castle would stop ogling when he walked by shirtless. (He'd done it once- to get Yuuri all flustered- but Yuuri had taken that exact moment to flee to visit earth and he'd had fanboys running after him). He shivered at the memory.

Wolfram put on a loose brown top over fitted black pants and black laced up boots that cut at mid calf. Black, to mourn his lost bygone love. His brown shirt had loose sleeves that gathered at the wrist and a deep v shaped neckline.

Wolfram brushed a hand through his golden locks. He looked down at himself. _I wonder what I look like_. _Whatever_. It wasn't like he had a mirror to look into anyway. He hadn't burned it though, well kind of. The mirror…He'd smashed it into tiny pieces first… Then he'd burned it.

Wolfram gazed one last time across his room, sighing. Maybe he should leave Blood Pledge castle. What was here for him here anyway?

With his head bowed, Wolfram trudged out his room and down the hall with heavy steps, unaware of what was to follow.

Fate had a funny way of playing with her toys.

-x-

The three maids had been laughing at themselves. Their Lord Beliefield was such a funny mozaku. They'd smelled the burning wood. Wolfram was so passionate about the things he cared about. That just made him seen even more romantic!

"You know what he said?" the maid with glasses spoke smiling. "That he only burned the bed because it didn't match the walls!"

"Of course that is sooo not true! Though the Maoh believed it!" the maid in green squealed.

"Its so obvious he did out of frustration for his love life."

"Mhm. He's obviously in love with Yuuri Hekai."

They giggled and squealed some more and then all three noticed a forlorn looking Wolfram coming their way. He looked pitiful with eyes that seemed to just about fall off his face. Wolfram's head was bowed and he seemed pretty oblivious to his surrounding as he made his way to the stables. The only miraculous thing was that he didn't knock into anything, just brushed past.

"Look. It's Wolfram!" Glasses whispered.

"Oh he looks so sad!"

"But look at the way he's dressed!"

Indeed, Wolfram didn't realize how much dark colours suited him. To say the least, Wolfram looks exceptionally delicious right then. He made a very contradicting picture. A sad blonde Wolfram in sensual dark colours. Yum. The maids weren't going to be the last ones that noticed it.

"You know who Wolfram looks like?" The one in green questioned. All three knew the answer, Yuuri had been telling them some stories by Shakespeare. He called them, 'classics'.

"Just like a Romeo whose lost his Juliet!"

"I know someone whose going to notice…"

And they broke into a fit of giggles.

Wolfram looked up, momentarily distracted from his gloomy expression. He frowned. Why were they all laughing like that? Couldn't he be angry and sad in peace? They were probably laughing at something Annissina had concocted and Gwendel had been forced to try out.

Silly maids, filling their heads with useless stuff. Suddenly he stopped. Wait. What if they were laughing at his 'Underwear incident'? His faced flushed a scarlet red and he stomped out to the stables.

x-x

Yuuri had noticed Wolfram's behavior. Of course he had. He always noticed Wolfram. There probably wasn't anyone in the world that didn't.

Still Yuuri, had hoped it was just another passing faze. Wolfram went through them when he got jealous or something. He did that when he thought Yuuri was having an affair with a bear-bee….a BEAR-BEE!!. I mean COME ON…you can't do anything with those things. They're small. They are like children. …It just seems wrong…

But Wolfram didn't seem like he was having one of those episodes. Something seemed too be genuinely bothering him. Of course, when something was serious, Wolfram never shared with Yuuri. Other things though, (like his impending jealousy), Wolfram always burdened on him.

Yuuri wished his best fried would just talk to him. Heart to heart. Wolfram was the one person in this country who could come close to understanding him. He wanted Wolfram to trust him with all his bring.

Yuuri made his way to the stable, deep in thought. Everyone around him said that Wolfram loved him…

Loved him they said. Love was a strong word though, not to be used lightly. Yuuri had always dismissed these rumors as just teasing. Yuuri Hekai had become an endless source of fun for some people.

But now Yuuri thought, if Wolfram loved him, what did Yuuri feel?

Yuuri had never analyzed himself. He was a master at guessing other peoples feelings, but his own he kept in the dark. Was it just strong attachment he felt to Wolfram?

Yuuri pondering the inner working of his self. Lately, whenever he saw Wolfram he felt a flutter.

He had seen Wolfram practicing in the yard that day. He had pretended to not, but he had. Sweat gleaming on his peach skin, blonde hair glistening and waving in the wind as he danced intricately with his sword. Yuuri had specifically tried to ignore Wolfram after that. He had been unsettled but that flutter feeling that kept coming. His knees felt and odd numbing sensation.

Wolfram… was handsome. He knew this. An image popped up into his mind and he coughed to distract himself. His tops of his cheeks turned a slight pink.

Yes, Wolfram was indeed handsome and Yuuri had yet to realize what the blond soldier had done to him.

Yuuri was clueless after all.

x-x

After some trotting they finally reached their destination.

A beautiful hill umbrellad by a grove of dropping trees lending their cooling shade to the lush ground below, encompassing a crystal blue lake.

Wolfram couldn't help but let out a small sigh of relief at the peaceful scene around him. Perhaps he would not regret coming here after all. All he would have to do was quietly slip away when no one was looking and go and try to ease his pained mind by distracting it with the beautiful scenery.

He sighed sadly and thought even though it was useless: _perhaps there was hope for him yet._

_-_

Yuuri watched a sullen looking Wolfram observe his surroundings, his face going through intervals between sadness, remorse and hope. Yuuri looked away; he didn't want Wolfram to catch him looking at him.

Yuuri had specifically hand picked this place. They had been going to another place before but after seeing the way Wolfram was looking, he had picked this place instead. It was the place he would secretly come from when he wanted to escape Conrad or the boring teaching lessons of Gunter. It was a little peace of him that he wanted to share with Wolfram, but it wasn't looking like Wolfram was interested. It was Yuuri's turn to sigh. He didn't know what to do.

"Wolfram?"

Wolfram heard Yuuri call his name. He glanced at his direction with a look of surprise.

"Yes?" He didn't say Yuuri's name. He was afraid is he did, he might just burst into tears. It was probably this environment, it just made him so sad and wanting for comfort, one person's comforting embrace in particular. Crying would not do.

"Ah, why don't you join my up by the hill?"

Wolfram followed his gaze up to where a tall hill lay surrounded by water. Like a throne it stood proud and alone, a single tree standing erect in the centre. Wolfram couldn't refuse. Maybe if Yuuri had been someone else, a commoner, a mozaku just NOT Yuuri, he could have refused.

"Sure…"

Both beings silently made there way to the boat that rested on the shore. They sat down, rhythmically moving the oars.

"I sent everyone else away."

Wolfram realized he would have to answer. He couldn't be rude. His heart thudded in his chest. "…Why?"

Yuuri coughed. "You've been acting strangely, so I wanted to give you a day to relax."

Wolfram stared at Yuuri. Was Yuuri _caring_ about him?...Too bad it was too late.

Wolfram glanced down at the bottom of the boat as he rowed. "Oh."

After an awkward silence, in which Yuuri tried to fumble for the words he wanted to voice, they reached the island surrounded by water.

Yuuri tried to think of words but there were none. Wolfram was trying his hardest to ignore Yuuri's presence. Everything he had forbidden himself to feel he was feeling again.

No. he didn't want to be caught up in all of this again. Not if there was no hope. Not if it was impossible. He would break all over again he let himself live off his emotions.

What had started out as his mission had become a pitiful experience of submission. Submission to fate… Why, oh why was life-

"Wolfram."

Wolfram was jerked himself out of his inner dialogue. "Hm?"

"Wolfram, I have something to say."

Once again, Wolfram heart thumped in his chest. A live thing wanting to break out. _Be calm by racing heart. There is nothing for you here._

"What do you want to say?"

"Well," Yuuri tried to find the right words. He had thought a lot about this. But he still wasn't sure. He was never one that understood his feelings though he lived on initiations. "I- well, I don't' know how to say it." He smiled sheepishly.

Wolfram stared at Yuuri. Yuuri, how that name and the being tormented him so. Wolfram had become fed up. He had already been in a bad mood. He had lost his love. He had been brought to this place that he didn't want to come to, only to experience this. Yuuri trying to tell him something, but not coming out with it. It was all pure pressure building up inside him and he just couldn't take it anymore.

"You know _Yuuri_. Just for get it." Yuuri, there he said his name.

Yuuri looked up in surprise. "What?"

"Ya, I just don't want to hear anything from you. I am sick and tired of trying my hardest and you don't even notice." Angry tears welled up in his eyes, he ignored them. He had already humiliated himself by putting his unbidden emotions into words, what difference did it make if he cried a little now. He took a step back, away from Yuuri. "I don't even care what you think of me now. I tried and I tried. I came up with a plan and everything but to no avail. You never noticed me." Wolfram took another step back.

"Wolfram stop."

"NO Yuuri, you stop. Stop trying to be my friend. Stop pretending to like me I can't take it anymore!"

Yuuri eyes widened and he reached out. "Wolfram, you're going to-"

"I'm not going to do anything any more. Except leave you and all of Blood Pledge Castle." Wolfram took a couple of steps back.

Yuuri had a worried expression on his face he raced to Wolfram now, "Wolfram you're about to f-"

"I don't care what happened to me now. Consider me dead to you-"

Before Yuuri could even finish his sentence and Wolfram continue his sentence, Wolfram took a step too far. He stepped of the hill. Off, and into the air.

Wolfram began to plummet immediately, surprise on his face then resignation. Perhaps this was meant to happen. If he couldn't live with what he wanted, why should he live at all?

Wolfram closed his eyes. Accepting his what, what ever that may be.

The last image he saw, before his eyes shut, was a worried, shirtless Yuuri jumping in after him.

Wolfram laughed inside, 'shirtless'. His mind wanted one last naughty memory of the man who had caused all this.

-x-x

Its been a looooooonnng while. So this chap is long.


End file.
